When loading vehicles, it is frequently a problem to securely fasten objects such that the latter are fixed to the vehicle during the journey. To this end, it is known, for example, to pull lashing straps, with which load objects are fixed within the luggage compartment of a vehicle, through fixed eyes. However, fixed eyes are not suitable for all loads and situations that occur. More flexible handling can therefore be made possible by fastening elements which are displaceable on loading rails, can be brought into a multiplicity of positions and on which, for example, eyes for lashing straps are arranged. Furthermore, components of workshop equipment, such as, for example, containers for small parts, frequently have to be fastened securely in a vehicle. Increased demands in respect of the handling and the safety are imposed in particular on fastening systems for seats and other objects of vehicle installations which, for example, have to have a sufficient retaining capability even in the event of a crash. In respect of reducing the production costs, it would be desirable to provide a uniform fastening system which meets the demands imposed on handleability and safety for all of the applications mentioned and, at the same time, provides a maximum amount of flexibility and adaptability to different objects to be fixed and fixing locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,671 discloses a lashing device which consists of elements which are connectable to one another and each have a lashing channel in which sliding blocks, which bear a ring for the fastening of lashing straps, are guided. For the guidance of the sliding blocks, the channel has lips projecting into the channel and lateral projections. This does not make it possible to achieve adequate fixing safety for fastening seats. Furthermore, jamming of the sliding blocks during displacement cannot always be reliably avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,774 B2 discloses a loading system for vehicles, in which a sliding block which bears a holder, for example for a lashing strap, is guided in a longitudinal groove of a loading rail. The sliding block has two parallel grooves, in which corresponding projections of the loading rail reach and prevent rotation necessary for the removal of the sliding block from the guide rail. The sliding blocks are likewise clamped via the projections and the grooves of the sliding block. U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,374 B2 discloses a fastening arrangement in which a holder can be clamped in a slot in a rail or can be released therefrom for displacement, the holder having flute regions interacting with the rail, and toothed edges. Even this does not ensure adequately secure fixing for all of the applications mentioned.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a loading rail and a sliding block for a loading rail of this type, by means of which the abovementioned disadvantages are avoided. In particular, this is intended to permit fixing which is as flexible as possible but which at the same time meets the respective safety requirements, both of loads and of installations or seats in a vehicle, along with simple handling.
This object is achieved by a loading rail and by a sliding block as indicated in the independent claims.